


Intersecciones

by Destinationadd



Category: Ragos
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinationadd/pseuds/Destinationadd
Summary: A veces escucho muchedumbres mudas gritándome en las esquinas, te busco en el rejunte de cuerpos y te encuentro sediento de mis miedos.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. uno

Raoul se sobresalta en un acto reflejo ante el estruendoso ruido que hace temblar los cristales de su cocina. Apenas ha amanecido y ya se encuentra caminando nervioso de un lado para otro. De nuevo le ganó al despertador, sin embargo, esta vez puede culpar a la tormenta que ha conseguido ponerlo en pie rápidamente. No le da miedo el tiempo atmosférico en sí, pero se ha acostumbrado a buscar filtraciones de agua apenas comienza a lloviznar por lo que una tormenta eléctrica lo pone especialmente alerta.  
La noche anterior su compañera de piso había pasado la noche fuera por lo que estaba solo. Tenía turno en la biblioteca a las 8:00 AM y apenas el reloj había marcado las seis hacía menos de diez minutos. Se mete a la ducha, se pone su ropa de trabajo y el chubasquero encima, se deja el paraguas en casa porque sabe que el viento se lo joderá y acabará siendo inútil.  
La biblioteca donde Raoul trabaja queda bastante cerca de su piso. No es lo que siempre soñó, ni mucho menos, pero el salario está bastante bien y no hace gran cosa. Su jornada se basa en etiquetar los libros que llegan, rellenar planillas y controlar a los pocos que van a pasar el rato. Muy de vez en cuando se juntan grupitos de estudiantes para hacer tarea o revolver las estanterías buscando alguna enciclopedia en concreto, aún así no le disgusta, de hecho se siente muy cómodo respecto a sus trabajos anteriores y hasta podría decir que le gusta.  
Ese día parecía que no fuese a haber mucho movimiento, además de que llovía, era temprano. Cada vez que le tocaba el turno de la mañana, Raoul cogía algún libro aleatorio para leer una vez terminara el papeleo pendiente, quizás ese era el motivo por el cual le gustaba su trabajo, siempre tenía alguna excusa para leer aunque sea un párrafo o dos.  
Fue una sorpresa cuando por la puerta entró un rostro desconocido. Se acomodó en su lugar y le sonrió al hombre frente a él.

—Buenos días, Raoul, ¿no?.

Asiente extrañado porque no lo reconoce y saluda.—Buenas, ¿En qué te ayudo?.

—¿Hacéis fotocopias?. Me acaban de avisar que tengo que entregar unos documentos súper importantes y ya voy tarde.

—Me sabe mal decirte esto pero tenemos la fotocopiadora rota. Por esta calle hay un lugar de impresiones, a lo mejor está abierto.

—¿Tienes la dirección? Bua, me van a matar.

—Claro, te la anoto.- Dice Raoul y toma el papel para escribir el nombre del local y la dirección exacta. Sabe que si alguien del trabajo se entera de esto, lo matarían, porque la fotocopiadora no está rota pero la han cambiado hace un par de días y él todavía no domina su funcionamiento por lo que decide lavarse las manos con el asunto.

—Muchísimas gracias, de verdad.- Se despide el contrario.

—Mereces. Oye, una cosa.- levanta un poco la voz cuando lo ve caminar en dirección a la puerta.

El chico vuelve sobre sus pasos y se planta con una sonrisa mientras lo mira.

—¿Tú y yo nos conocemos?.

—Soy Ricky.- Ríe.—Bueno, tengo que irme, la próxima me paso y leo algo.

Raoul sonríe mientras maquina en su cabeza de dónde puede conocer al hombre en cuestión como para no acordarse en absoluto de él. Sin dudas eso sería lo más relevante de su mañana hasta que recibe un mensaje de su compañera de piso contándole cómo ha ido su noche.  
La tormenta pasa y la lluvia se queda para recordarle sus malas decisiones y que siempre tiene que llevar el paraguas como una extensión más de su cuerpo.  
Piensa en escribirle a alguien para que lo lleve a su casa y el nombre de Aitana resuena en su cabeza. Se habían conocido hace un par de semanas estando de fiesta y habían tenido muy buena química. Le manda un mensaje y sin quererlo acaba quedando con ella para almorzar en casa de la chica.

(...)

—A mi me gusta la lluvia.

—Tú porque nunca has tenido humedad y goteras en tu casa.

—¿Tú sí?

—Aitana, yo me crié poniendo cuencos para recoger el agua que caía al lado de mi cama.

—Uy, qué feo eso, ¿no?.- Estalló en risa porque probablemente no creía nada de lo que estaba diciendo.- Vives en una película tú.

—En una película vivirás tú, boba.- Corresponde la risa.

Algunos comentarios le sobraban pero en general le gustaba mucho la personalidad de Aitana, también era divertida, espontánea y le parecía muy guapa. Aunque a Raoul ninguno de esos rasgos le parecían suficientes como para querer intentar algo con ella. 

—Hoy ha venido un chico al trabajo y me pareció rarísimo. Parecía un personaje de película.

—¿Por qué? Es una biblioteca, rubi, de eso se trata.

—Es que no lo había visto en mi vida pero al parecer él sí que me conocía. Sabía mi nombre y todo.

—Anda, así empiezan muchas películas. Verás como acaba siendo tu acosador personal.

—Calla, cagada.

—Pero dime como se llama, cagao'.

—Ricky, Picky, algo así.

—¿Qué me estás contando? ¡Claro que sí!

—Claro que sí, ¿qué?.

—Que sí lo conoces. Estoy segura de era Ricky. Estaba en la fiesta, somos súper amigos. Que seguro ha ido porque yo te menciono, eh. Las casualidades no existen.

Se tiran un rato largo hablando del chico y Raoul confirma que se le da bien prestar oído para escuchar a Aitana cotillear sobre la vida de un tío que fue buscando una fotocopia a la biblioteca. Le agobia más que molestarle, aunque dentro de esa incomodidad, hay algo que lo mantiene enganchado a escucharla todo el rato. Ya le gustaría a él tener a alguien que lo escuche hablar de lo que le apetezca. Con la mayoría de personas solo le sale hablar de algún tema en concreto, responder preguntas o comentar algo en específico. Le cuesta muchísimo ponerse a hablar de la nada aunque muchas veces desearía poder.  
A veces escribe y otras veces se inventa historias, pero le gusta más la literatura desde afuera, cuando se sienta en la computadora o con el lápiz en mano busca más un desahogo que llegar a algo medianamente estético y correcto gramaticalmente. Conversa consigo mismo y se hace un pequeño resumen del día. Le avergonzaría terriblemente que cualquiera de sus conocidos descubra que tiene un -comúnmente llamado- diario íntimo.   
Ana le pide que esté en el piso antes de que anochezca por lo que Raoul se despide de Aitana y le pide prestado un paraguas, solo por si acaso. La sonrisa le desborda el rostro cuando su compañera lo abraza apenas cruza la puerta. El cariño mutuo que se tienen lo hace sentir un poco culpable por no haberla visto llegar de su travesía pasional. 

—Fue genial, ni te imaginas. Ya tengo cita para el jueves.- el entusiasmo se cuela en sus palabras y Raoul la nota verdaderamente feliz. No quiere ni acordarse de la última vez que él folló.—¿Tú qué tal?.

—Muy bien, la verdad. Almorcé con Aitana.- Y antes de que Ana pregunte, añade:— Me lo he pasado mejor con ella. Me agobia, ¿sabes?.

—Tiempo al tiempo, Ra. Ay, no sé si te lo digo a ti o es un recordatorio para mí misma. Me estoy enamorando perdidamente.

Ambos se quedan en silencio un par de segundos analizando el consejo de Ana. Raoul no sabe porqué siente una especie de presión incontrolable por salir con Aitana. No entiende su lenguaje corporal, no sabe leerla y por momentos siente que lo está esperando y ese deseo de tener a alguien le retumba cada vez más contra la almohada. Ana, por su parte, no sabe qué pensar. Nunca repite cita pero esta tiene algo distinto que la hace querer tener una excepción. Sus últimos ex habían sido efímeros, un mes o dos y a otro asunto. Le costaba mantener una relación y tampoco le hacía especial ilusión el compromiso a largo plazo.

—Oye, también me invitó Agoney a salir el sábado, ¿te vienes?.

—¿Qué Agoney?.- preguntó.

—Ah, tú no lo conoces. Es el recepcionista de mi dermatólogo y además es el mejor amigo de Nerea.

—Guay. Supongo que sí, me vendría bien salir a mover las cachas un poco.- mueve la cadera haciendo estallar a su amiga.

—Sal y diviértete, abuelito. 

Las risas inundando la sala son lo mejor de la convivencia con Ana. Aunque muchas veces extraña vivir solo o con compañeros de piso que van su bola, nada se compara a ese ratito antes de cenar cuando ambos están relajados y la conversación fluye. Siempre se había divertido intercambiando anécdotas y escuchando las historias descabelladas de su amiga y desde que vivían juntos se había convertido en tradición. El comienzo de semana suele traer un montón de estrés de regalo y sin dudas serían días ocupados, pero todas esas cosas parecían obstáculos para los chicos que veían el sábado como un premio que debían ganar.


	2. dos

Las luces de la discoteca reflejadas en la cara de los presentes y el dj aumentando el volumen de la música era todo lo que necesitaban aquella noche de sábado.  
Charlas de amores fallidos en el baño, maquillaje corrido y sudor en la pista de baile. Las botellas de alcohol chocándose en la barra y varios vasos derramados.  
Raoul ignora el toque en el hombro que la da su amiga. Ana, insistente, llama su atención de nuevo y consigue una sonrisa del rubio.

—Te dije que nos había invitado Agoney y ni saludas.- le grita.

Y el morocho hace su aparición desde el otro lado, la sonrisa blanca brillando bajo la luz UV y el pelo perfectamente peinado hacen que Raoul rectifique su postura corporal.

—Buenas noches.- dice elevando la voz.

—¿Qué dices?.- El acento, el color, no sabe qué, pero lo poco que oye le da risa y Raoul no se la aguanta.—¿De qué te ríes?.

No se entienden y tras un par de ademanes y movimientos probablemente indescifrables por el ojo ajeno, acaban en el baño, como tantos otros que buscan una conversación audible.

—Te decía que buenas noches. Yo soy Raoul.

A Agoney solo le sale reírse porque en la pista se veía más intimidante y ahora solo parece un enanito simpático y risueño.

—Encantado. Así que tu eres el famoso compañero de Ana...

—¿Te ha hablado de mí?

—En realidad no.- y ambos estallan en risas.

Uno de los cubículos se abre dejando salir a un chico bastante más grande que ellos que apenas podía moverse sin tambalearse. 

—El baño no es para hablar, maricas.

—¡Qué asco!.- exclama Raoul dirigiéndose también a la puerta.

—Borrachos, no lo entenderías.

Pero es Agoney quien no entiende a Raoul, que camina enfurecido al centro del local bailable. Lo sigue porque se da cuenta que no le ha sentado bien el comentario y se limita a observarlo bailar un par de minutos antes de acercarse.

—Eh, pollito. ¿No quieres venir a tomar algo?.

Nada le sentaría mejor que beber para distraerse, se juega la bronca de Ana, se juega tener que disimular la resaca cuando quede para desayunar con Aitana a la mañana siguiente y se juega querer dejar de bailar para quedarse allí, sentado en la barra con un recién conocido, pero aunque no debería, es justamente eso lo que lo motiva a aceptar.

—Venga. Para algo estamos aquí.

Ronda de chupitos, risas tontas cuando se les presentan las cervezas servidas en copas y una conversación que surge de a ratos. Raoul ya se siente acalorado y Agoney no puede evitar morderse el labio cada vez que despega la camisa de su cuerpo buscando aire.

—Yo creo que aquí falta baile, ¿eh?.- Y le extiende la mano para que posteriormente, sin enterarse de nada, Raoul la tome y se pongan a bailar al costado de la barra, alejados.

Raoul no entiende nada, la soltura de Agoney lo hace sentirse cómodo pero a la vez le inquieta porque es la primera vez que se ven y están actuando como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. Los ojos brillantes del morocho y su mano rosándose por accidente con la suya lo hacen replantearse cómo es que no ha salido a bailar antes con él. Sus movimientos hipnóticos al ritmo de una música que por lo general no escucharía hacen que Raoul deje de vigilar dónde está su amiga Ana y se centre exclusivamente en leerle los labios a Agoney.

—¿A qué te dedicas?.

—Bibliotecario.- articula exageradamente.

—¡Já!.- se ríe. 

Y antes de que pudiera contagiar a su acompañante, se acerca más de la cuenta para susurrar.

—¿Nos vamos?. 

Raoul se acerca y susurra en su oído como si fuera un secreto:—Vayámonos.

Salen de la mano porque en la pista hay demasiada gente y sería desafortunado perderse en ese momento. Echa una última mirada rápida buscando a Ana y no la encuentra, sabe que puede mandarle un mensaje aunque seguramente ella se le adelante para contarle que está en casa de su ligue.

—Bueno, no es tan tarde tampoco.- comenta Agoney observando la calle.

—¿Quieres?.- pregunta sacando un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Uh, no.

Raoul lo mira con la ceja alzada y se lleva el cigarro a la boca. Agoney observa como gesticula y como se le arrugan algunas partes de la cara al realizar ese movimiento tan sencillo. Sabe y confirma que Raoul es guapísimo y agradece que no esté completamente lúcido porque notaría que lleva horas comiéndoselo con la mirada.  
Más quisiera quitarle el cigarro de los labios y remplazarlo por su lengua pero ha escuchado por boca de Ana que el rubio es más bien tímido y no quiere guiarse por sus instintos que le dicen lo contrario. Lo ve apoyado en la pared mientras termina las últimas pitadas y arde por dentro. Apenas sabe su nombre pero lo desea y quiere tenerlo.  
No le gusta quedarse con las ganas y no le gusta dar vueltas cuando andando en línea recta puede llegar antes a lo que anhela.  
Raoul suelta una risa cuando es acorralado en esa misma pared de ladrillos afuera del bar y sus manos van a parar al pecho de Agoney que se acerca aún más. Le dan vuelta los pensamientos y solo necesita que Agoney haga chocar sus narices para que el efecto del alcohol se desactive como por arte de magia.

—¿Qué haces?.

—Te beso.

Pero lejos de retirarlo suavemente atenta empujándolo con el puño cerrado. 

—¿Qué haces?.- repite gritando.—Yo creo que te estás confundiendo, amigo.

—¿Qué dices?.- Agoney insiste caminando lentamente hacia Raoul.

Y cede, no se mueve, espera a que el morocho esté lo suficientemente cerca para susurrarle. De repente, vuelven a estar en la pista de baile, vuelve a observar sus labios buscando leer lo que Agoney quiere decirle.

—Yo no soy gay.

—¿Dije lo contrario?. 

Ríe, le toca la cintura juguetonamente y se aleja yéndose del lugar. Raoul vacila antes de seguirle y apresurarse para caminar a su ritmo.

—¿A dónde vas?.

—Pues a mi casa.

—Vale.

—¿Y tú?.

—No lo sé.

Tampoco sabe qué está pasando ni qué está sintiendo. Le cuesta ubicarse en la situación pero continúa caminando hasta que Agoney se detiene frente a un portal.

—Aquí vivo.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Ra.

Se inclina y cumple su cometido. Un inocente pico que lo deja con ganas de seguir luchando hasta obtener lo que quiere. Una unión casi imperceptible le parece suficiente por una noche porque muy en el fondo la voz de su cabeza le grita que no va a ser el último.  
Raoul vaga por las calles iluminadas, prácticamente vacías pero con alguna persona que, como él, no tienen un rumbo fijo y solo buscan despejarse. No reconoce la calle ni la zona y nada le daría más vergüenza que escribirle a su compañera de piso. Lo ha visto borracho millones de veces y en estados mucho peores que este, por ese lado está bien pero le avergüenza tener que contarle lo que sucedió con Agoney porque sabe que no puede escaparse de eso, que consciente o inconscientemente acabará diciéndole que lo besó y le da miedo que se le cuele alguna emoción al respecto.  
Pero la duda se desvanece cuando reconoce el nombre de la calle donde vive Aitana y se inventa dioses para pedirles que esté despierta. Y está. 


	3. tres

Cuando Aitana abre la puerta se lanza a ella buscando su boca. Lo aparta sin saber bien qué está haciendo. Lo mira aturdida.  
El pelo despeinado, la cara mojada y las mejillas rojas. Raoul tiene náuseas, se siente sucio, raro y los pensamientos se le mezclan.  
Su voz interna le dice que no debería preocuparse tanto, que Agoney solo intentó ligar con él porque, a lo mejor, su comportamiento fue malinterpretado pero aún así le dejo las cosas claras y no tendría porqué significarse nada; pero entonces recuerda que no solo lo siguió, hipnotizado por algo en el morocho, sino que al tocar sus labios y probar el alcohol, deseó ser capaz de dejarse llevar.   
Pero él jamás podría sentirse atraído por un hombre, no era eso, definitivamente solo se trataba de las consecuencia de haber bebido en la fiesta. Maldijo a Ana por arrastrarlo ahí, maldijo a su "yo" del pasado por haber aceptado y maldijo a Aitana por estar ahí en ese momento.

—¿Me puedes besar?.

—¿Por qué no vamos a dormir?.

—¿Por qué?. Ya estoy bien. 

—Si te hago caso sé que te vas a arrepentir.

Y probablemente tiene razón pero quiere probar, quiere volver a lo que conoce y dejar de darle vueltas a algo que no tiene sentido. No la besa, Aitana no se deja besar aunque el rubio le encanta. Está acostumbrada a ser ella la que busca la unión entre los dos cuerpos y se siente utilizada cuando el rubio aparece borracho sin avisar.

Se duermen y es ella quien se despierta primero. El despertador suena porque habían quedado para desayunar y cree que el de Raoul también sonará pero en su lugar la pantalla se ilumina ante la llegada de un nuevo mensaje.  
Aitana duda, sabe que está mal cotillear el teléfono de los demás, pero se justifica pensando en que, si es algo importante, debería despertarlo. Tiene dos llamadas perdidas y un par de mensajes en Whatsapp pero el número no está registrado. Su curiosidad le pide a gritos aprovechar la notificación en la pantalla bloqueada y ver qué ponen pero antes de seguir sus instintos escucha a Raoul moverse.  
El rubio se despierta y lucha consigo mismo para enfocar la vista y observar a Aitana.

—¿Qué haces con mi móvil?

—Estaba sonando y quería apagarlo. Tienes un montón de llamadas.

—Ah, debe ser Ana. No le avisé cuando me fui con Ago.

—No lo sé, no lo he mirado.

—¿Hemos...?.- sugiere después de un bostezo.

—¿Follado? No.

Se levanta de la cama y siente cada músculo de su cuerpo completamente tenso y adolorido. La cabeza siguiendo el beat una música inexistente y un sabor amargo en la boca.

—No me tomes a mal pero debería irme.

—¿Y el desayuno? Te recuerdo que habíamos quedado.

—No sé dónde está Ana. Tengo que volver. Perdona.

Aitana asiente decepcionada y aunque está orgullosa de haber hecho lo correcto, se pregunta si Raoul también hubiese huido si en lugar de acostarlo a dormir, lo hubiese besado.  
Cuando inevitablemente pasa por la calle de Agoney, suspira. Tiene ganas de echarse a llorar y no sabe porqué. Jura escuchar su risa envolviéndolo por la cercanía, su aliento chocando en su rostro y se detiene. Apresura el paso, le da miedo que el destino lo ponga en su camino porque no sabe como proceder, no quiere verlo.

Se sorprende cuando Ana está calentando agua en la cocina. Se ve envuelto en un abrazo comprensivo, una mirada tierna, casi maternal, que lo examina y se da cuenta de su estado calamitoso. No quiere preguntar, se imagina las respuestas.

—Amor, ¿dónde estuviste?

—No quiero hablar de eso Ana. Voy a darme un baño.

—Me hiciste jurar que te avisaría en caso de irme con otra persona.

—No me avisaste.

—No me fui.- replicó Ana.- ¿Tú donde estuviste?.

—Pasé la noche con Aitana.

Lo observa, lo conoce e identifica la vergüenza en su voz y sus pómulos. Ella lo sabe, Agoney le ha pedido el número de Raoul y le extraña que, tratándose del morocho, no se lo haya pedido directamente mientras tomaban.

—¿Y antes?, ¿te fuiste con Ago?.- interroga.

—Lo acompañé a su casa. Eso es todo. 

—Vale, vale. Podrías haberme avisado.

—¿Te dijo algo?

—¿Qué?

—Agoney, no te dijo nada, ¿no?.

—No. No me dijo nada.

Sigue su camino al baño, se quita las zapatillas y el cinturón por el camino. No quiere ni revisar el móvil y no se atreve a poner música para bañarse porque no quiere ver los reproches de Ana ni nada que lo haga recordar la noche anterior.   
Cuando el agua fría llega a su rostro recuerda la expresión de Aitana al verle en su puerta, recuerda a Agoney despidiéndose sin darse cuenta que le acaba de arruinar la vida dándole un pico. La lluvia artificial recorriendo su cuerpo y sus manos acompañando la sensación lo ayudan a despejarse y termina concentrándose exclusivamente en terminar de ducharse para pasar todo el día desconectado.  
Inconscientemente revisa el móvil al salir del baño y se sorprende al ver que las llamadas no provenían de Ana y que, además, tenía un lote de mensajes sin leer.  
No tarda en abrirlos para encontrarse con un montón de emojis de corazones, letras al azar y lo que entiende como un _"perdona, me tentaste"_. Sabe que es Agoney pero no recuerda en qué momento le dio el número. Tiene sus sospechas pero no recuerda todo a la perfección así que lo deja pasar. No responde, no sabe qué responder.

En verdad piensa en llamarlo y preguntarle que qué tal está, aclararle que todo fue una confusión y que pueden quedar como amigos porque el chico le cayó bien y sería un desperdicio perder una amistad por algo así. Recuerda que sus amigas se besan estando de fiesta y eso no cambia nada. Duda antes de tocar la pantalla sobre su número y llamarlo pero un impulso lo lleva a hacerlo antes de seguir pensando. No hay respuesta. Raoul lo agradece y se siente un tonto al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer.

—Ra.- Lo llaman.- Ven, que te preparé un té.

—No sé si me apetece pero lo acepto de todas formas.

La charla es inevitable. Ana no se aguanta sin hacerle preguntas y quiere llegar al fondo de todo lo que se perdió.

—¿A que Agoney es genial?

—Ajá...

—Me dijo que habían conectado muy bien.-Continuó.- A mí me encanta que te hagas amigos nuevos.

—La verdad es que sí, yo creo que puede surgir una amistad muy bonita de ahí.

—Me pidió tu número. Yo creo que le gustaste.- Confiesa echándose a reír.

—Gustarle de qué, si sabe que soy hetero.

—Cariño, así funciona el amor. Además la heterosexualidad no existe.

—Qué hablas de amor tú si nos conocimos anoche. Sólo sé que se llama Agoney y poco más.

Ana asiente, decide no seguir jugueteando con Raoul porque no quiere enojarlo. Raoul no solía hablar mucho de cómo se sentía o las cosas que pensaba así que al final sería inútil.

—Que sepas que yo estaba esperándote y tú te fuiste a follar con tu amiga.

  
—¿Quién te dijo que follamos?.

—¿Jugaron al parchís?.

—A ver, no. Simplemente dormimos. 

—Pero ¿qué hacías tú por ahí, loco?.

No quiere decirle que entró en estado de nervios después de haberle dado un pico a Agoney y acabó entrando en casa de Aitana para olvidarlo. Decirle eso implicaría sentirse un desgraciado por utilizar así a la chica e implicaría contarle que besó a Agoney. Ana no lo entendería y se imaginaría cosas que no son.

—¿Desde cuándo te interesa mi vida sexual? No me gusta hablar de eso.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana Raoul se encuentra, como de costumbre, golpeteando lápices mientras espera la llegada de algún estudiante a la biblioteca o de alguna persona rara que quiera pasarse por allí.

—¡Qué sorpresa!.- exclama al ver quién acaba de entrar por la puerta.

—Hombre, yo cumplo con mi palabra. 

—No pensé que fueses en serio. ¿Qué te doy?.- ríe.

—A ver, a ver qué me apetece leer hoy... Mira, ponme la recomendación de la casa.

—Perdona lo del otro día. No te había reconocido hasta que hablé con Aitana.

Ricky le sonríe y toma el libro que Raoul le ofrece.

—Tranquilo. Tengo que admitir que no es fácil recordar a alguien que solo viste durante una noche estando de fiesta, ¿eh?

—Totalmente.

—Me puedo quedar a leer aquí, ¿no?. Bah, ¡qué subnormal! Si para algo son las bibliotecas.

—Claro, quédate. Así charlamos un ratillo. No creo tener mucho trabajo hoy. 

Ricky asiente. Acaban charlando un buen rato sobre el poco movimiento de la biblioteca y sobre la poca vida útil que le veía Raoul. 

—Oye, ¿y qué tal las cosas con Aitana?

—Bueno, no hay cosas, pero supongo que bien.

—¿No? 

—Es complicado.

—Te entiendo. Yo salía con un chico pero las cosas se confundían demasiado. Todos pensaban que éramos pero entre nosotros no había más que un tonteo.

—Exacto...

—Bueno, pero si acaba surgiendo el amor, mejor. Me gusta la pareja que hacéis.

Raoul se obliga a sonreír y Ricky se da cuenta pero no emite ningún comentario al respecto. Es amigo de Aitana y no le gusta nada darse cuenta de lo ilusionada que está ella en comparación al rubio.

—¿Sabes, Raoul?...

—¿Qué?.

—Me caes genial. Igual deberíamos salir más tú y yo. 

—¿Salir?.- tartamudea

—¡Como amigos! Aunque....- ríe.- Que no, que luego me reprochan. 

Raoul también ríe, le hace gracia imaginarse la reacción de Aitana al enterarse de que está saliendo con Ricky. Le parece que sería muy sucio de su parte hacer algo así pero admite que, si se hiciera una biopic suya, ese sería el inesperado plot twist.

—No tiene porque enterarse nadie. Ya sabes lo que dicen, la aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro.

Las carcajadas resuenan en la biblioteca vacía y Raoul se siente bien de estar así, libre de sus pensamientos. Comienza a creer que igual hablar con desconocidos es más fácil que hablar con gente que conoció otras versiones suyas. 

Pasa un rato hasta que Ricky se levanta diciéndole que tiene que irse. Intercambian el número antes de irse y Raoul le da un abrazo que, además del gesto amistoso que representa, es su forma de agradecerle por ayudarlo a despejarse.

—Ah, y que sepas que hacemos fotocopias.- Comenta ante de que Ricky se vaya.- Pero no he aprendido a usar la fotocopiadora.


End file.
